All By and By
by OurLoveIsForever
Summary: Farther along we'll understand why...One-shot


Farther along we'll know more about it,  
Farther along we'll understand why;  
Cheer up, my brother, live in the sunshine,  
We'll understand it all by and by.

_Farther Along_, Christian hymn

**All By and By**

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

If given the most simple of images, one can find what is desired. I could easily have looked forward, toward the empty city street to see the peace of the day, somehow showing itself through the bustle of everyday life. All too easy it would have been to simply pass the secret oasis by. I turned my whole body toward the empty space.

The emptiness between ruined brick buildings had been overrun by green fauna, perhaps even some flora, had the weather not been so chilly, would have made the space seem even more inviting. A secret eden amongst the cold stone world.

Some very illogical facet of my being wondered momentarily if perhaps some white-winged cherub would fly down from someplace on high. I knew that my mind was having a difficult time processing the beauty before me.

"You possess a curious nature." A voice whispered from deeper within the space. I tensed, wondering if my imagination had run away from me once again. "You imagine me not, Daughter of Eve." The voice was soothing, inspiring warmth that seeped into my very soul. "Are you ready to gather?"

"To 'gather'?" I pondered aloud, my sweaty palms ghosting over my jeans. "I don't understand."

"Farther along, you shall." There was a kindly, deep laugh just past the fronds of some budding plant. My feet continued to move forward, into the space. "Keep moving forward, Elizabeth McKibben. Further up and farther in."

As if in some trance, for that was what the sensation felt like, my legs moved of their own accord. I pulled my arms up to block the trashing of limbs. What was I thinking? All of this made no sense. Somehow, an overwhelming sense of calm washed through my body, from the crest of my scalp to the tips of my toes. My eyes closed at the intense amount of underbrush. Branches pulled at my sleeves and hair, smacking my face without any restraint. There had to be a brick wall eventually backing up to building at the back of the lot. Even so, my feet continued to move further up and farther in.

"Oh, Lord, what am I doing?" I whispered to myself in exasperation. I was never one for follies and misadventures. I couldn't say what was compelling me to explore the little ruined lot.

"You are listening to My call. Now, further up and farther in."

I did as the voice commanded without second thought. I pondered if I even possessed a rational mind anymore. Hearing voices? Grass was beginning to carpet the ground in a lush blanket under my boots. It almost seemed to tinkle with the beauty it possessed. It was the color of emeralds. My eyes lifted at the tweet of a bird. "Where in the world…"

I couldn't possibly describe the scene that met my eyes. Something of such…beauty could not possibly be described with mere words.

I had moved out from a large forest to stand at the bank of a rather large pond, beyond which a mountain range was visible in the distance. The brilliant, unclouded sky seemed to be as blue as the turquoise blouse I wore. I looked down upon the emerald grass before gasping in shock. This was certainly not the abandoned space I had entered! There was no way that it was possible. Around my hometown, there were no mountain ranges or ponds. I squeezed my eyes together and reopened them. "W-where am I?" My heart began to seize. I truly must have been dreaming. I would wake soon enough and find myself in my room. All of this would be nothing but a dream.

"You are in Narnia, Beth." I turned my head quickly toward the same voice as before. This time it was much clearer and much closer. "You have been summoned to my land." Standing in the sun, the lion's mane glittered with an unimaginable radiance. I had to bring my hand up to shield my eyes. It was a lion! The lion was speaking to me. Out of fear, I took a step back.

"You need not fear me, my child."

Somehow, once again, I knew he was right. I slowed my breathing and felt calm once again though I really couldn't say why. "Who are you?"

"I am Aslan."

His name made me feel at ease. I pulled my hand to my heart while he watched me through amber eyes. There was a kindness within them that I had never known. "You brought me here?"

"Many have come to gather together from your world and many others. The battle is over and the Evil Being is thrown away from my country. A great celebration had begun. You are invited."

A battle? Celebration? Evil Being? "I do not understand."

"Time has a way of bringing about the answers we seek, young one. " He laughed. "You have always been one for quick answers. I fear there is no time. Keep on with your path, it will lead you where you must be." He turned to leave.

"I don't know what direction to go…" I looked this way and that. Surely, I wouldn't have to cross the mountains. I didn't even know _where _I was meant to go to. My eyes moved back to where the lion had stood before. He was gone, the wind breezing through the grass where he had been.

"Follow your feet. I will lead you in."

-

Perhaps there was a reason I was a scout in my youth. That would be explained now as I turned my direction toward the West. As I passed only trees for hours upon hours, I surprisingly felt no fatigue. My mind was focused on figuring out my path, worried over whether I would find any food to sustain myself during this time. My feet, though, did not feel heavy nor did my eyes tire. I wondered momentarily just how long a day in this place would be. Surely many long hours had passed and yet the sun had not seemed to move. It really didn't matter. The longer the daylight persisted, the longer I could make progress. I continued to walk and to walk.

"We should go to the celebration! The Kings and Queens would be ever so hurt should we not arrive at a decent hour."

"Well, I, for one, would like to remain behind. I certainly cannot walk that distance in my current state."

"Your current state is the blessing of Aslan himself. A child, truly! You would want to go, correct?"

"Of course, Bushtail. The Kings and Queens have supported us in all that we do."

"Then we go further up and farther in."

I moved forward cautiously, easing my feet over the grass. My eyes took in the sight but my mind could not comprehend. Three small chipmunks stood at the base of a great oak tree, one looking a bit more round about the middle. They were readying to depart, by straightening their cloaks.

"Hello?" I asked aloud.

They froze, turning slightly to face me. "Who are you?"

"I—this can't be real."

"Real? We are real, human! Are you?"

What kind of question was that? Of course I was real. Perhaps I was dreaming still…I had fallen asleep in my—where did I come from? I strained to remember but found that I could not. "Is this a dream?"

"If it were, would we say yes or no in complete honesty?" The one with the large tail responded.

It was a good question, one that I did not know how to answer.

"What is your name, Daughter of Eve?" One of the males asked with a flick of his whiskers.

"Beth, my name is Beth."

"Well, Beth, confused Daughter of Eve, we are the Munks. Welcome to our home in the Eastern Wood. We were just about to leave for Cair Paravel. The Millennium celebration begins soon! You should travel with us. The journey is swift and there are sure to be many friends along with way."

"I do not know you."

The chipmunk seemed to snort. "I am Bushtail and this is my ever-growing sister, Surebranch, and her husband, Smallpaw."

I nodded my head slowly and smiled. "You are pregnant."

The female chipmunk seemed to grin up at me, one of her paws going toward her abdomen. "By the grace of Aslan."

Feeling a rush of happiness for the small thing, I smiled all the wider. "That is wonderful. Congratulations!"

"Well, thank you, dear. I had tried and tried until I finally asked Aslan. He told me that by the Millennium I would conceive a child. The first born since the New Narnia began!"

"New Narnia?"

"Beautiful, right?" The brother remarked, waving his hand toward the landscape.

What else could I say but: "It truly is."

-

A blur of lights and sounds: that was all I could truly describe our journey to this Cair Paravel. I had never thought that such a place could exist. Everywhere I turned, talking animals spoke kind words to me, led me further toward my end goal and supported me with no thought of retribution. I relished in the purity of the land, in the untouched nature that surrounded me. I came from a world of smoke, concrete and metal. The sky was muted from its vibrant blue, the trees were weighed down with pollution and the waters were tainted. Even if the world I was in currently, Narnia, was a dream, it would certainly be a dream I would always remember.

As we neared the castle, I slowed with the remainder of the procession filing into the walls of that great fortress by the sea. It was brilliant, like a fantasy castle in stories of old. I had heard tales as a child of grand castles overlooking oceans that sparkled as glass, but I had never thought I would ever see one.

I had heard from the Munks of other Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve that ruled this nation. That there were so many rulers but the greatest among them was the High King. The thought of such amazing things made me excited to see more, to experience more of this dream before I would awaken to find myself once again in the dullness of Earth.

We moved inside, the Munks resting themselves on my shoulders. Everything was covered in red and gold for the celebration. Large tapestries hung from towers to decorate for the event. The emblem of the lion emblazoned nearly every surface.

I continued to look about. "Bushtail, where are these other humans you speak of?"

"They are surely preparing themselves for the celebration, silly girl." Bushtail responded, patting my cheek.

"Oh, look there is Aslan himself!" Surebranch said in awe.

I glanced up toward the dais to see the same lion as before standing at the front of the large congregation. He seemed to look straight at me before nodding and seemingly smiling, as if welcoming me. I bowed my head at the obvious power that he held. "Daughter of Eve, come."

The Munks scurried down my body and motioned toward Aslan with bright smiles on their small faces. I moved toward the stairs, through the seemingly parting crowds, my mind blank, but running wild at the same time. I felt my cheeks aflame with embarrassment at the attention. At the crest stood that Great Lion, several young men and women filed in behind him, beaming at the multitudes and at me. "Elizabeth, come further up." I nodded and continued to the top.

My knees felt weak as I approached until I finally sank down and found myself on eye level with the amber eyes.

"Elizabeth Jane McKibben, you are surely a person of the most curious and simple nature. You have a drive to find things that would normally be unseen, because of this, you believe too much in what is rational. Science had driven you away from me for a time, but you returned after the death of your father, James. You have strong faith in what is just and right. Even for that, Daughter of Eve, you have borne false witness many times to your neighbors." I lowered my head in shame. I had done many bad things throughout my life. I knew that. If I could do anything to be forgiven… The muzzle of the great lion ran along my cheek as my face became buried in his mane. "You have come here to spend your eternity, Elizabeth."

"Am I dead?" I whispered. He nodded his great head. "How?"

Aslan pulled away. "Walking home from work, you were struck by a drunk driver." I stared straight ahead. In my mind, lights flashed. Yes, I had been walking home from my job at the bakery just down from my flat. I didn't even know what had happened, but as I passed the open lot, I was suddenly on the cement, the pain was immeasurable, the blood pouring freely. Faces flashed in my mind. My mother, my sister, my best friend, my roommates…All those that would have been hurt with my death.

"What is 'alive' and what is 'dead'? This is your true life, the life you were meant to lead from the beginning." I turned my attention back to the benevolent being before me. "I welcome you to my kingdom Elizabeth. I have seen the virtues in you and in your life. You shall henceforth be known as Queen Elizabeth the Curious in my kingdom!" There was a great wave of applause and cheers. The Great Lion leaned down and breathed upon my face, sweet and warm. "Rise as a queen of Narnia forevermore."

"I have so many questions." I responded as I stood. I felt a sheer fabric on my skin. Glancing down, I noticed that I had been adorned in a burgundy gown, such as one worn by the Queens that stood before me. My hand flew to my head to find there was a crown in place. I nearly began to cry, but I withstood the weight of the tears.

"I have the answers to those questions, my child, I have the answers."

* * *

**A/N**: I was struck with this today and had to write it. Yes, I know that this is an OC. I hope that you liked her. She was just sort of a means to an end. I have been on a Narnia kick for a little bit and all. Yes, there is quite the Christian element...I hope this was enjoyed.


End file.
